


The Girl in 318

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Psych Ward, Psychology, Strangers to Friends, all of my info about these disorders came from google except the ones for gad b/c i have it, i don't mean to offend and i don't have any of the illnesses in here except gad, if this is in any way offensive to anyone let me know i'll delete it asap, if this is offensive absolutely tell me, it probably wont be too long, its ok im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot to be said about the mysterious girl in 318. Danny only wished she'd be the one to tell him about it.</p><p>[Note: This story has been discontinued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny went in there because he wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to figure out how to balance himself. Hearing from a doctor that he was obsessive compulsive was the push, because he’d known something was wrong all along. But he knew he wasn’t as bad as a lot of them. He knew that after being there for a few months.

There was Brian. He had bipolar disorder. Danny remembered the first he met him, Brian talked to him in rapid speech about the television show currently playing in the living area, dragging him by the hand from his room to there, and giving him a lecture. He giggled at every joke on the show for longer than he should have, and could never sit still next to him even though he kept insisting Danny sit next to him. Two days later, Brian refused to leave his room and cried for hours at a time. When he had asked, because he was worried, the nurses just told him that Brian was okay. But he knew that the nurses were lying to him, to an extent.

There was Ross and Arin. The nurses told him, after a few days, they both had ADHD. They sat together, drawing constantly. When people would talk to either of them, the conversations were interesting but sporadic. Distractions seemed to come everywhere for them. Sometimes it felt like the two boys never listened. They couldn’t help it. They couldn’t sit still, never sat in once place for too long. The two would talk loudly about everything they drew, mostly because they did not realize they were being loud. When Danny first met Arin, Arin cracked a clever joke before turning at the sound of someone crying, distracted again. Danny met Ross at lunch, when he promptly introduced himself and explained five of the drawings in his sketchbook before getting up and wandering off again. Ross in particular couldn’t seem to stop interrupting conversations sometimes. 

There was Suzy. She had panic disorder. Danny met her when she started sobbing in the middle of the hallway, and when he got closer, clutching at his shirt. Between her hiccups, she asked him to find Arin, find Arin, where was Arin, so on and so forth. Feeling the pang of guilt at her upset, he held her by the waist and led her along, seeking out Arin’s room. He knocked on the door as she kept sobbing, mumbling and gasping, asking where Arin was, she needed Arin, what was going on? Arin opened the door, took her by the hand, threw a ‘thanks’ over his shoulder at Danny, and shut the door. He heard her sobs quiet and Arin talking softly. It was the quietest he’d heard Arin be in his time being there.

And then there was his roommate, Barry. The first day he arrived, Barry introduced himself, and he didn’t seem, well, different. A lot of the people in the ward had obvious disorders and they needed support for them but Barry just seemed normal. Then, that night, Barry woke up suddenly and Danny woke up a little after, hearing him mumble and looking over at him. Barry’s eyes were wide open, staring straight at the ceiling, mumbling, “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.” Wasn’t he already awake? Danny slid out of bed and reached to shake him gently, asking him if he was okay. Barry did not respond, instead talking as if he were talking to himself. The door to the room opened, and the nurse spoke, reminding them that they were just checking in, before looking at Barry and sighing. She shook him harder than Danny had, jolting him awake and out of whatever trance he was in, saying how Barry needed to come back to himself and that he was a real person. He was real, wasn’t he? That was obvious. He was right in front of them. The nurse turned and spoke over her shoulder as she kept shaking Barry, telling Danny that he had depersonalization disorder. Danny felt a little uncomfortable that Barry wasn’t able to tell him that on his own.

And then there was her. She stayed in her room a lot of the time, and didn’t say much. Arin and Suzy were the closest friends with her, but even then they said she hardly left her room. He’d see her across the room at mealtimes, eating her food quietly, drinking water and staring off into space. She seemed like she had no one to talk to and no one to sit with her at mealtimes. He always wanted to get up and talk to her, but he didn’t want to scare her, didn’t want her to feel like he pitied her. So he just would sit at the lunch table with Arin and Suzy and the rest of them, talking about whatever. Arin would talk about a video game and her face would light up three tables away. He wished he knew how to associate better with her.

Arin’s voice washed him out of his thoughts, “Earth to Dan. What are you looking at?” He followed Danny’s eyes to the girl three tables over, before nodding slowly. “Ooh, (y/n).” It was the first time he’d heard her name before. He liked her name.

“Why don’t you and Suzy sit with her?”

Arin shrugged, “We tried to and she asked us to not bother. She said it would be a waste of our time, so we just left her alone.”

Danny frowned, “That’s not fair.”

“What?”

“You’re her friend and you’re just going to let her sit there by herself?” Danny asked.

“She asked us not to sit with her... I don’t understand why you’re upset about it, Dan.”

Danny sighed, gathering what was left of his lunch and standing. Measured steps to the seat, and he sat across from her. She didn’t look up at him. Danny tried talking to her, “Hey, (y/n)!” Still, she didn’t respond. She just continued chewing slowly on her food. He looked back to Arin, searching his face for some sort of answer. He looked back at him, face questioning.

_‘What’s going on with her?’_ Danny mouthed.

Arin spelled out three letters and he understood.

_ ‘G-A-D.’ _

~*~*~

Danny found it funny that the mysterious girl with GAD stayed in room 318. Maybe it was of her own choice that her illness and her room number almost rhymed. Maybe it was an attempt at humor, even though no one really heard her talk. Arin and Suzy were the only ones who had. Suzy said she was very funny, very kind and gentle. Suzy said that he would like her. But Arin told him different things. She was pretty in a simple kind of way, her laugh was something special, and her voice was very gentle. Nothing about her was too forward or loud.

Even though Arin was tied to Suzy practically at the hip, because they needed each other more than they realized, Arin admitted that the girl in 318 was something special too. Danny wanted to get to know her, know everything about her. He knocked on her door one day, and she replied by saying, “Go away.” Danny didn’t know why she left herself cooped up in her room all day. It probably didn’t feel good to be isolated like that.

“I just want to talk to you.”

“Don’t bother,” she said back. Though her voice was muffled, Arin was right.

“I want to bother.”

“Why? What’s the use?”

“Because you’re the mysterious girl in 318. Isn’t that reason enough.”

Silence met him for a few moments, before he heard the click of a lock and the turning of the handle on the door. She opened the door a crack and peered one of her eyes out to look at him. Danny put on a sunny smile, encouraging her that he was no threat, just interested in getting to know her. “You can come in, I guess, but close the door behind you.”

She stepped back and let him through, and Danny shut the door behind him.

“No one’s ever come into my room to ask about me.”

“Hm. Well, I’m happy to be the first.” His gentle smile found its mirror on her face, and looking at her made him feel happy.

“What did you want to know?”

Danny ignored her question, “I just wanted to know how you’re doing.”

“I’m...okay. I wish I was better, but I can’t do anything about it. It’s probably my fault somehow--”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

She opened her mouth to speak again, but a voice called in the common area. “Daniel Avidan! You have an appointment with Doctor Clemens! Where are you?” He stood quickly, apologizing on the way out but promising to see her again after. She just nodded slowly, but her eyes were sad and downcast. When Danny went back to room 318 that evening, she wasn’t there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to visit her, the girl in 318, as often as he could. Most of the time, he’d knock, she’d crack open the door, say, “Go away,” and then slam the door in his face.

He tried to visit her, the girl in 318, as often as he could. Most of the time, he’d knock, she’d crack open the door, say, “Go away,” and then slam the door in his face. Perhaps she was mad at him because he had to go to his appointment--then again, he would’ve imagined she’d be more lenient about it considering that she had to go to those same appointments.

But then there were the days she’d let him in. He still hadn’t learned her name, and she only gave rare moments talking about herself, but Danny loved to listen to her and loved her face when she listened to the things he shared with her.

However, sometimes Danny would say the wrong thing.

“Yeah, I have a sister named Dana. She’s back at home. Probably one of the best people I’ve ever met. I love her to death. And my parents are so cool. They’re really awesome. Super nice. I love being around them. And now that I’ve moved out, I got myself a dog. Her name is Roxy, but I call her Princess Tinkles...” He trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

She said nothing and did not look at him, her eyes glued to the white bedsheets.

“...Did I do something wrong?”

“Get out, please.”

“What?”

“Please, just get out. Please.”

“I don’t--”

“Get out!” she screams, her eyes wide and terrified. Danny is frightened and bewildered and backs out of the room, promptly having the door slammed in his face. Inside he can hear her sobbing. What had he done wrong? He didn’t know what to do. A few nurses go to her room, closing the door. Muffled from the door, Danny still can hear their words.

“...It’s okay... what was the word...?”

The word?

“H-He... said... he said the...”

“Did he say ‘death’?”

She sobs harder, whimpering. A nurse shushes her and they try to calm her down. Danny commits this to memory... not to say that word around her. Why was it so bad for her? He wanted to ask her, wanted to know. He wanted to know anything and everything about her. 

~*~*~

A few days passed and she never left her room. But finally the girl in 318 left her room. She was doing a puzzle in the quiet room, an empty, blank space with one table and a shelf full of quiet things to do. Books, puzzles, and drawing. He went in there to grab a copy of a book to read. But she was there, caught his eye as she was placing another piece of the puzzle where it went. The silence was deafening and heavy.

He sits down next to her, “Hey.”

“Hi,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry about the other day.”

She nods, but doesn’t say anything. Was she still mad at him?

“I heard what the nurses said to you after,” he decides to say.

She looks at him then, eyes wide. Scared, even. “...And?”

“And I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was one of your trigger words.”

She sighs, rolling her eyes at the way he was acting. Noncommittal.

“Um...” Nervous around her for the first time. “Might I ask why you... Why that word bothers you so much.”

She’s silent still, doe-eyed and nervous. The girl in 318, with GAD. No explanation, she pulls the edge of her shirt up to reveal a thick ugly scar that traces all the way across her stomach. It was shiny, and evident that it was pretty recent.

Danny just gasps, hands going to his mouth without realizing. The shame creeps onto her face, he can see it, and he feels guilty for being so surprised. The people in here were worse off than him, had been admitted by parents and doctors, not by their own choice.

The edge of her shirt drops back down again, and she goes back to doing her puzzle like nothing had happened, but Danny still can’t get that image out of his head, the pink-purple streak across her skin. He knew without her saying what it was. The worst part of it was picturing her in that compromising situation...

“Um... it’s going to be okay.” As if this would help.

She rolls her eyes again, silence growing as she continues making the puzzle.

He needs to get out, the tension and her clear and obvious discomfort making him choke. “I’ll see you around, girl in 318.”

He moves to the door but is stopped short by her voice, breaking through for the first time since she’d greeted him, “It’s (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *busts out of the ground* IM BACK BITCHES  
> but only to post this *sinks back into ground*

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop starting new projects  
> if this is offensive let me know and i'll delete it ASAP.  
> this was a weird piece, tbh.  
> this was vaguely inspired by 'girl, interrupted.'


End file.
